Preda-girl
by LittleMissMegatron
Summary: Jade is a 17 year old with a dark secret. Can the autobots help her or will she drown in her madness?
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

It was a sunny nice morning as I was walk through the jungle I washed my auburn hair and put in some new fur. I did my normal routine for clean and taking care of my friend sasa who was a white tiger. She's like a sister to me. As a was walking I saw a strange machine flying though the air and crashed landed. I run to see what it was and I saw two giant robots. I run as fast as I could not know that one of then saw me and was staring at me confused.

Ultra Magnus's POV

When we landed I saw nothing but trees and animals " Optimus why are we here again?" Optimus looked at me and said to find more bones Magnus " we changed into our holograms and walk throughout the jungle. I saw a girl about the same age as Jack. " Optimus I though you said that there where no humans here" there shouldn't be Magnus." Optimus turns around and sees the girl as she runs away. After we find three bones we search for the girl. We see a large tree house. { like the one in Tarzan } we saw the girl with a large cat following her and cuddle next to her. Optimus and I walk and fall into a trap which seemed to be a large hole covered be leaves and sticks.

Jade's POV

Heard a large crack " sasa my trapped worked now we have food" I walk done with a spear and a bow and arrow strapped to my back. I look into the hole and see to men . I of them was sleeping while the other looked pissed " sweet the trapped worked."I smile " human get us out of here that's and order! " I look down at the one yelling. " No I don't have to and your the boss of me plus your in my trap." I start to walk away " miss can you please help me and my friend" I smile and get the ladder and help them out. " thank you miss" "your welcome sir" I smiled and walked back home where I saw them following me. "Miss you need to come with us its not safe here for someone your age" the older man said " sorry sir but I can't I have no where to go and I'm not allowed to because I could hurt people That's why I'm on the island " I started to walk away until I heard the blast of a cannon. We run and see that it's another but this ones mean and is wrecking my house. " hey jerk get away from my house now!" He look at me and smile blasting a whole into me house " oops" I get so mad that I transform into my dragon self and throw the robot into the air and light it on fire then ice, I eat one guy and touched the other one. I saw that they left so I transformed back into normal self. Until I saw a creature that look a lot like me. We stared at each other until the grey one stab me in the foot then he retreated into a blue portal.

Ultra Magnus's POV

We watched as she transformed into this beautiful dragon. I saw her rip apart the cons one by one as she set them on fire. The funny thing is that she was throwing Megatron around like a rag doll.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Preda-girl  
Ultra Magnus POV  
After the con's attack on Optimus, Jade and myself I started to worry. Jade agreed with Optimus that she'll follow us to the base. Which in a way made me a little happy know that I could see her. " what are you thinking Magnus she's human" I thought to myself.  
Jades POV  
I can not believe what those robot did to my house they blasted my kitchen,which made me, very mad. I finally agreed to go with Optimus. I want to my home and grabbed my clothes which where all my fur clothes. I changed into a nice jaguar top ( which looks like a fur corset), my black fur skirt with a dark Greek wrap around my waist. I later grabbed my camera and laptop that I found on the beach washed away. Next I grabbed all my most prized items. I put all this stuff in a sag and made my way outside as I walked to sasa and put on her collar. "Ready to go Optimus and Ultra Magnus." They see sasa and Optimus gives me a funny look "why's the animal coming?" I glared at Optimus " she's like my little sister I will never leave her here she is coming." We walked through the portal I found myself in a large base. I stood there in awe as. " Optimus why is a human here with this animal." I glared at the bot and walked away. I take a step and she a girl wearing black with pink in her hair. "Cool I love the fur. What's you name?" I smiled " thank you my names Jade." After I met everyone Raf saw Sasa and jumped run to me " Jade there a white tiger in here" I chucked as I pet Sasa's ear " this is my white tiger Sasa don't be scared she just wanted to sniff you to pet see" I smile as Raf, Miko and Jack started petting her,she purred and licked Raf as he laughed. By the end of the day Optimus told me that I had to go to school. Arcee took me to my room where I put all my clothed and laid on my bed.  
The next Morning I woke up and washed my face as Sasa was watching Ratchet as she give him tools. This made my smile a little. Miko ran up and hugged me " hi Jade" I smiled " ready to go shopping" she drags my through the ground bridge. I see a large mall as we buy tons of clothes. I took us four hours as we laugh and smile. As we get ready to leave I turn and see a girl come up to me " hey savage get out of my way!" She tried to pulls but it didn't work. I smirk as I glared at her " why don't you go away I'm not in my mood to be annoy" me and Miko walkout of the mall as she blasts out laughing. By the time we get back it was late at night. I place my things in my room. I take a quick shower as I get ready for bed.  
The next morning I wake up to go to school. I walk up early as I wash my face and put my hair in a side braid as I change into a turquoise tank top, black skinny jeans with rips and holes, a flannel scarf, vans, and I leather jacket. I want early so that I could get all my thinks. I said goodbye to Sasa and the rest of the team as Magnus drove me to school. I got my schedule and put my things in my locker. Turned and walk to my first class which was history. I saw Jack and Miko I sat in my sit getting out my things when I felt like someone was staring at me. I turn to see a boy with red hair staring at me like he wanted to eat me which made my comfortable. When classes were over I walk to my locker I saw that my hair was falling out of the braid so I just wore it down I just had to fix my bangs. " hey babe I haven't seem you before you must be new my name is Vince." I fakes smiled "hi my name is Jade and yes I am new." I tried to walk away but when I saw Raf he made fun of Raf which made me in raged. " Hey stop picking on him" I said but he slammed Raf into the locker. I was pissed so I did what was far I punched him in the throat as I help Raf as was walk outside.


	3. Authors update

I promise there will be mor action in the next chapter.

Now fly my pretties


End file.
